The Princess and The Werewolf
by After17
Summary: Jacob and Renesme are playing dress ups together but lead up to an uncomfortable situation. JxR. Oneshot


**The Princess and the Werewolf**

**~After17**

**Summary: **Jacob and Renesme are playing dress ups together but lead up to an uncomfortable situation. JxE. [Oneshot]

**A/N: **I know that there are a lot of Jake and Nessie stories out there right now and for that I apologize but I had to give it a go!

… X … O … X … O ….

_Once upon a time there lived a beautiful girl, but she was no normal girl she was half-human and half-vampire, her skin glowed in the light and she lived in a lovely little cottage with her mother, Bella and her father, Edward and also her best friend, who played with her all day long and kept her warm when she was cold, Jacob Black. But that's not makes this story special what makes this fairy tale unique is that it started like any other day… _

Renesme's favorite toy was the giant Mickey Mouse one that she got from Disney land that time when her parents and Jacob went to Disney Land for a long weekend.

Jacob liked the Cullen's Bat Cave for when he wanted to have a little fun but that's unnecessary to the story.

Jacob and Renesme were playing 'Go-Fish' right now.

He couldn't choose who he imprinted on, but Jacob wished he could wait until after the 'playing' stages.

It was fun for about an hour or so but by the third or fourth hour, he was bored. But Renesme was having a ball so he couldn't simply _give up_.

After all, they are imprinted.

Bound spiritually, or is it mentally?

Either way…

"Jake Bob! Let's play dress ups- ooooh, I want to be a princess!" Renesme shot up throwing her cards on the carpet and going over to her box of dress ups.

She had every costume under the sun. Nurse, fairy, dinosaur, princess, maiden, joker, flower and even genie!

The only one she didn't have was vampire.

"Jake bob?" Jacob repeated.

"Because you're name sounds like the names Jake Bob put together!" Renesme giggled, grabbing long beads and putting them around her neck.

"No, no, no, see, Jake Bob came _after_ Jacob," Jacob said, kneeling down next to her.

She pulled out a velvet purple cloak and wrapped it around Jacob's neck, trying the bow herself.

He could feel her little hands moving quickly to tie the knot. Already able to tie knots, why he couldn't do that until he was nine and even then they kept unraveling!

Then she pulled out some boots and a big hat with a feather sticking off the side.

"There," Renesme smiled with satisfaction at her work. She beamed, a cheeky, simple smile at her knight-in-shinning armor.

"Okay,"

Renesme put a long flowing pink skirt over her glittery jeans and a puffy sleeve thing over her top. She grabbed a lovely plastic tiara and put in on her head, it tilted to the side, almost falling out of her long bronze curls. Renesme went to her tiny hot pink and purple vanity table and grabbed the pretty necklace with the really, _really_ shiny diamond and put it on.

She grabbed a bit of lip gloss that smelt like cotton candy and put on the clip on earrings with the fake rubies.

"Ooh, Nessie you look so petty…" Jacob said, looking over her shoulder and at her reflection.

"Ooh, let's get papa to take a picture of us together Jakey!" Renesme hopped off the stool and ran down the corridor to find her daddy. Jacob remained in the play room because he found it hard moving through the low roof unnecessarily.

"Papa, take a picture of me and Price Jacob!" Renesme asked Edward, tugging on his pants.

"Alright sweetheart, let's get a picture of you and _prince_ Jacob, where is she? Properly powdering her nose I assume," Edward laughed. Jacob scowled, how dare Edward imply he was a girl!

He was one hundred percent ALFA male, dammit!

"No, no! Jacob's a boy… silly," Renesme corrected her father, wiggling her finger at her father, who hoisted his daughter off the floor and held her tightly in his arms.

"Oh, Jacob don't you look _darling_," Edward laughed, grinning at Jacob. "Nice hat Jake,"

Edward pulled the high-tech digital camera off the top shelf and played with some buttons, getting the settings right.

Jacob picked Renesme up and held her tightly and she loosely held onto Jacob's shoulder while the other hand held her sparkly fairy wand up, she beamed happily at the camera.

Jacob grinned cheekily and Edward took the picture.

The flash went off.

"Aw, that's a very nice picture sweetie," Edward held the camera towards Renesme and showed her. "Jacob looks okay in it too,"

"Just okay? I look great!" Jacob huffed, Edward was getting too many jokes in, Jacob had to fight back sooner or later.

"Sure, sure,"

"That's _my_ line!"

Edward rolled his eyes, getting on Jacob's nerves everyday was one of the benefits of having the smelly dog around.

Renesme smiled happily at Jacob and held her arm out, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Oh no, no, no, no," Jacob said, laughing.

"What are you all doing in here anyways?" Bella asked, leaning on the door frame, arms folded and a small, but warm smile on her lips.

"Ooh, Love, you're just in time, Renesme and Jacob are about to get married,"

"WHAT?" Bella screeched.

"A game!" Renesme said.

Bella went down to Renesme level, and held her daughters hands, "Don't you think you're a little young?" She asked.

"Don't you think I'm a little young?" Jacob asked, but got ignored.

"But you and papa got married only a little while ago!" Renesme said, a sad expression on her features.

"But I was still older than you!" Bella said.

"But mamma, it's just a game the prince and princess _have_ to get married- that's what they do after happily ever after!" Renesme explained.

Edward raised his eyebrow at Bella- _after_ happily ever after?

"It's just a game!" Renesme said.

"Oh, alright," Bella caved.

"Can we have grandma and grandpa and aunty and uncle come too?" Renesme asked.

"Does anybody care that I don't really want to get married- not even fictionally?" Jacob asked.

"No not really," Edward smirked, grabbing Jacob by his cloak and leading him out of the room, after Bella and Renesme.

-

--

-

"Grandmother!" Renesme exclaimed, running over excitedly to Esme with wide open arms. Needless to say, Renesme loved coming to her extended family household because when ever she game to visit they'd all fuss over her and tell her how smart and pretty and funny she was and she'd get never ending hugs and kisses and toys. Lots of toys, a new one everyday because they all knew how she got bored of them pretty quickly.

"Oh, sweetie, what are you doing here? Don't you look darling in you're little princess costume?" Esme smiled, placing a kiss on Renesme's temple.

"Jacob's dressed up like a Prince," Renesme smile, watching Jacob being dragged into the room by cloak.

"Edward, don't choke the kid," Emmett laughed, jumping the last five steps and taking Renesme from Esme. "Hey kiddo," He laughed "What to watch the game with me?"

"Jacob and I are playing a game, I'm the princess and he's the prince and we're going to get married now and live happily ever after!" She explained, now everyone was in the living room.

"B-but Jacob… you haven't given Renesme a ring yet!" Alice exclaimed.

"I don't _want_ to get married," He huffed. He hated this house, it smelt. "I'd much rather watch the game,"

"Hey, I hear ya!" Emmett laughed.

"Well, I think we get some chairs and I could make a bouquet and find a dress, come Renesme," Alice took Renesme from Rosalie and they headed up stairs with the squealing girl.

"You know, Jacob, purple really suits you," Bella said.

"Shut up,"

"Didn't you ever thing about proposing to my daughter?" Edward asked, getting defensive.

"No, I'm very unconventional that way!" Jacob snapped back.

"So you're not going to marry her?" Esme asked, holding a chair to carry into the room they would make look like a church.

"Wait, no that's not what I meant because I don't know, it just it seems like ages away and maybe she doesn't want to get married," Jacob said.

"She doesn't?" Jasper asked with a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised high.

"Well, what was I meant to say 'hey, Nessie want to get married in say five or six years?' while we're playing?" Jacob snapped.

"Oh it must be hard for you, always playing the kiddies games. Don't worry the games get better…" Emmett laughed.

"Urhg,"

"Okay she's ready, Jake you just say 'I do' and pretend it's the happiest day of you're life," Alice said, pushing him into the other room.

-

--

-

"This feels too realistic to be a game!" Jacob muttered watching Renesme walking down the aisle looking very pretty in a short sleeved white dress that went to her knees, not very traditional at all. She held a tiny bouquet consisting of only five little daisies, freshly picked by Jasper especially for her. She clung onto Edward's hand. At the end, Edward didn't let Renesme's hand go.

"Edward," Bella hissed.

Edward scowled at let go of Renesme's hand and sat next to Bella, unhappy watching his daughter getting married to a shape shifter who transformed into a wolf.

"Dearly beloved…" Emmett started.

"Can we just get to the 'I do' part otherwise it's getting a little too real for me," Jacob said to Emmett to smiled in a way to say 'I-get-ya'. Strangely, Emmett and Jacob seemed too get along just fine, despite the natural hatred of each other.

"Do you Jacob Black take Renesme Carlie Cullen to be your wife?" Emmett asked.

"I… no not really but considering the circumstances, yes, I do," Jacob said.

Renesme stared at Jacob with a horrified look on her face. He didn't want to marry her? But, that's what they always did in fairytales!

"No, Nessie that came out wrong! Don't get upset," Jacob said, kneeling down and trying to comfort Renesme.

"You don't want to get married like the stories do you?" She asked, getting teary in her lovely dark brown eyes.

"Yes, yes I do, see Nessie I DO!"

Renesme smiled a little. "Really? You mean it?"

"Yes, I do, see again!"

Renesme beamed, showing off her perfectly white teeth and charming dimples.

"Uh, can I continue then?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, sure,"

"So you Renesme Carlie Cullen take Jacob to be your husband,"

"Yes, I do," and she smiled brightly.

"I do love weddings," Esme whispered to Carlisle, if she could cry she would.

"You may now kiss the bride,"

"Ah, on the cheek," Bella said, directly at Jacob.

"Sure, sure," He said, and giving Renesme a heavy peck on her blushing cheek.

The room roared with claps and cheers.

"Don't you worry guys, this is just practice for the real thing!" Jacob said.

_And so the Princess and the werewolf/shape shifter/normal human boy lived happily ever after… or at least until bed time. _

… X … O … X … O …

**Urgh, it's meant to cute and fluffy and I guess it kinda is. Well, it's my first time even including Jacob and Renesme into a story let alone focusing on them. Anyways, please review. Did you like it? **

**After17**

**And, I know the title is wrong but it sounded better the Princess and the Werewolf rather than the Princess and the Shape shifter so please don't hold that against me. **


End file.
